Love is in the Air
by Vergina-spva
Summary: When you're stuck inside a small place with a lot of other people amongst who, a handsome steward, things might get a little steamy at a few miles height. ZoSan, modern AU, obviously M rated, pretty much PWP. A birthday fic for SophieStaar (but readable for everyone :P).


_Happy Birthday Sophie! I hope you enjoy being 18 now :P _

_This is a ZoSan fic, mainly porn without plot, set in a modern AU._

_(Edit: SophieStaar was so lovely to draw me the cover picture! :D)_

_Disclaimer: ugh, still don't own one piece or any of its sexy characters._

* * *

_**Love is in the Air**_

Sanji sat down on his seat and sighed. This was going to be so boring. Twelve hours of just sitting down in an uncomfortable chair which didn't allow him to sleep. But he didn't have a choice. He had to go to Tokyo and didn't have the money to buy a ticket for anything better than economy class. Twelve hours of not being able to go anywhere except the small space of the plane. Well, he had taken a book with him at least, so he could spend some time reading. But he was never going to be able to read the entire flight. However, the worst part wasn't necessarily the boredom. Twelve hours of sitting in a plane, meant fucking twelve hours of not being allowed to smoke!

He had a seat next to the pathway, so no looking out of the window for him either. But at least that meant he could take a walk to stretch his legs whenever he wanted without having to climb over some other people.

Sanji smiled when the stewards and stewardesses appeared. At least he could look at some pretty stewardesses. Or that's what he thought. However, the one stopping a few meters in front of him was a man. And what kind of man! Sanji's disappointment for not getting to look at a pretty lady was almost immediately gone. The man was very well build, his stewards uniform a tiny bit too small for him, but nevertheless looking good on him. His tanned skin and green hair contrasted against the dark blue and white of his uniform. He was very handsome and the three golden earrings in his left ear implied that he had a bad side to him too.

He smiled at Sanji and then began to show the things a voice was announcing through the plane. The steward pointed towards the places where he could find the toilets and the emergency exits. The way he showed them looked like a bad dance to Sanji and he couldn't suppress a chuckle at the ridiculous sight. The steward's eyes shot fire at him, while his mouth still displayed a steady smile. This made the blonde only laugh more. However, how funny and ridiculous this 'dance' might seem, he still enjoyed watching the steward. Maybe this flight wasn't going to be as boring as he expected it to be.

_That damn blonde! Why is he laughing?! I'm already feeling like a fool every time I have to do this. And now I'm making a fool of myself in front of this sexy motherfucker. _Zoro tried not to look at the man while showing what to do if they suddenly lost cabin pressure.

After his performance was over, he walked by to see if everyone had his seatbelt fastened. Of course, the blonde bastard hadn't. "Sir, please fasten your seatbelt, we will depart within a few minutes."

_God, his voice is pure sex! _Sanji thought. He looked the steward in the eyes as he slowly clicked the two ends of the seatbelt into each other while trying not to drool.

"Thank you." And with that the personification of sex walked away.

_Damn, this flight might get harder if I have to look and listen to this man all the time._ Sanji sighed. While it was no punishment at all to do that, it was a torture to not touch him. A grin crept up his face. Maybe he _could_ have some fun with the sexy ass steward.

Some time later when they were flying at a stable height, Zoro and a colleague went out to serve the passengers a drink. Even though the man annoyed him, he couldn't wait to see the blonde again. Unfortunately, they started at the back, while the curly browed hotness was sitting in the second row from the front of their part of the plane. It took a while, but then he finally reached that row. "Sir, do you want something to drink?"

Sanji almost moaned at the hearing of that deep voice again. "Yes, you." The blonde was shocked by himself. Did he say that out loud?

Zoro looked at him in disbelieve. Had he heard that right? This man wanted to drink… him? Zoro couldn't stop his mind from picturing the blond man swallowing his semen, a trail of it leaking from the corner of his mouth. Fuck, he shouldn't think this about passengers. "I'm sorry, what did you want to drink?"

Sanji smirked when he saw a slight blush coloring the stewards face. "Some water would be fine."

"Ah, yes. Of course." He quickly grabbed the bottle of water standing on the trolley and filled a cup with it. He handed it over to the other man, but when he thought the blonde had taken it from him and Zoro let it go, it fell down, spilling the water all over the passenger's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the steward said, immediately fetching a towel from under the trolley. "Let me clean you up." He quickly tried to dry the man's pants.

"No, it was… my…" Sanji's mouth became dry as he realized the green haired man was rubbing his crotch in an attempt to dry the spilled water. Oh, fuck, he could already feel his cock slowly awakening.

Suddenly Zoro became aware of what he was doing. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He quickly left the towel in the man's lap alone and pulled his hand back. "You can do it yourself, of course."

"No!" Sanji said with hoarse voice. He grabbed the steward's wrist and looked him in the eye. "I don't mind." He brought the man's hand back to the towel, for a moment forgetting that there were other people around them. The green haired man looked back at him while starting to dry him off again, a mixture of surprise, uncertainty and lust in his eyes. His breath had also become slower and heavier.

Sanji had to try really hard not to show how much he enjoyed the other man's touch. He kept eye contact however, and he was sure his look screamed 'I want you'.

There was a cough behind them that broke the tension. "Zoro, what are you doing?" his female colleague asked.

He quickly withdrew his hand, together with the towel this time. "I spilled some water over him, so I tried to dry him off."

The stewardess didn't seem totally content with this answer, so Sanji smiled at her. "It's OK, I'm almost dry again." Well, that wasn't entirely true, but it didn't matter. This seemed to put her at ease and she walked on, to serve the opposite row of passengers.

"So… Zoro." Sanji smirked, happy to have learned the stewards name. "Do I get another cup of water?"

"Of course, mister…"

The blonde's smirk grew wider at the steward's obvious attempt to get to know his name. "Sanji."

"Sanji," the green haired man said as if tasting the name. And the way he said it sounded like he'd never tasted anything so good. The blonde could barely suppress a moan when he heard his name pronounced by the most sexy voice on earth.

"Here you go," Zoro said as he handed over a new cup filled with water, which Sanji didn't drop this time.

The steward continued to serve drinks to the two people next to Sanji. When he leaned over to give the first passenger his drink, Sanji couldn't help to 'accidentally' let his had brush against the man's thigh. When he leaned over a bit more to serve the one sitting at the window, the blonde let it brush against his crotch, feeling that there was already some build up pressure inside the man's pants.

Zoro looked at him, trying to warn him with his eyes. Sanji looked back innocently and let his tongue run over his lips to moisten them. _That damn tease! What the hell is he up to?_ Zoro decided to just continue with his work and forget about the blonde for now. However, that was easier said than done.

* * *

After an hour of not seeing his favorite steward, Sanji was getting really bored. He'd tried to read, but he could only think of that stupid moss-head. He would be damned if he was going to leave this plane without anything happening between the two of them.

The cook stood up, deciding to go for a walk. Who knew, maybe he would bump into that hot steward on his way too.

To his delight, he found the man in one of the in-between parts. He smirked and sought eye contact again. Zoro immediately looked back at him, eyes first scanning his body before settling on his intense gaze. Sanji's breath became heavier. Damn, all the things he would like to do with this man or have this man do to him…

"Hey," the blonde said with a low and seductive voice.

"Hey," was the husky response of the other man, sending all Sanji's blood immediately to his groin. They kept staring at each other, the tension building more and more. Sanji unnoticeably stepped a little closer to the man.

"You'd better be going back to your seat." _Before I can't control myself any longer, _Zoro added mentally. He was seriously wondering what the hell was the matter with him. The sexy blonde did practically nothing but being sexy. _Damn sexy._

"And why is that? Where flying steady at a stable height, right?" Sanji said with a teasing tone. "Then can a man not take a little walk to stretch his stiff muscles?" To give his words some more power he began to stretch his legs, first lightly, but then he moved one of his legs up into the air and laid it down in his neck.

Zoro swallowed thickly. _What is that sickly flexible bastard doing? _Well, actually it was quite obvious what the man was doing. But Zoro was at work, he couldn't – _oh fuck! _Sanji had put down his leg again and was now bending forward to reach the floor with his hands, showing off his ass perfectly.

Zoro was on the verge of losing his mind – and with that, probably his job too. He walked towards the man, while in his mind trying to stop himself from doing just that. "Of course you can," the green haired man managed to say. "But we're expecting heavy turbulence, so you'd better make it not too long." It was a lie in a last attempt to save his job. He stopped about two feet away from the blonde.

"Well, that sucks. I'm not nearly stretched enough," Sanji commented, getting back up and looking the steward in the eyes.

_Wha-?! _That stupid blonde and his inviting innuendos! It took every bit of Zoro's willpower to not jump the man.

"I can't go back yet," the cook added in a slightly insulted tone. Then he licked his lips. The wet, powerful muscle darting out to moisten his slightly pink lips…

That was it. Zoro couldn't hold himself anymore, he pressed his lips against Sanji's, pushing them against the wall behind them.

The cook moaned into the kiss, putting his hand on the back of the other's head. _Fucking finally!_ He let his tongue ask for entrance to Zoro's mouth and almost immediately got it. _Oh God_, that tongue against his felt so good! _Holy crap_, this guy could kiss! _Fuck_, it made Sanji want so much more of the green haired steward.

After a while of tongues dancing closely together, they needed to part for breath. Sanji softly bit down on the other's bottom lip before letting him go. "I thought you'd never bite."

Zoro looked hungrily at him. He knew that this was his last chance to stop this, but at the same time he also knew that there was no way he would be able to work with a boner like he had.

He looked around and saw to his relief that they were still alone, the curtains separating the in-between part from the rest of the plane were still closed. Zoro wrapped his arm around the man in front of him and dragged him towards the nearest toilet. "Let's get some more privacy."

"That sounds more like it." Sanji smirked as he was thrown into the small room, Zoro following him immediately and locking the door behind him. They wasted no time, lips finding lips and tongues rubbing against each other again in desperate need for contact.

Zoro loosened the tie around the blonde's neck, but didn't remove it and instead started opening the little buttons on the man's dress shirt. Sanji moaned quietly when he felt those calloused fingers touch the heated skin of his chest. He too began to fumble with the uniform of the steward, but couldn't get it to work with him. He broke the kiss to create a little distance and almost ripped the vest open.

Zoro really didn't care about his clothing at that moment though. All he wanted was the damn blonde, who's shirt was now completely open.

Sanji threw Zoro's vest aside and started unbuttoning the man's pants. All the while he was sure to keep eye contact. He kept looking when he slowly sat down on his knees in front of the green haired steward – which he just barely managed to do in the narrow room.

Zoro's breathing was very heavy and he couldn't really say anything anymore, only stare, entranced by the intense lustful look the other was giving him and the thought of what he was going to do to him.

Sanji tugged down the slightly too tight pants, until it was down on the man's ankles. The cook was happy to find the steward wasn't wearing anything underneath those trousers as the man's erection almost literally hit him in the face.

He bit his lip after which he let his tongue dart out and lick the tip of the other's cock – never casting off his eyes.

Zoro gasped and let out a pleasured sight when he saw his dick disappear into the blonde's mouth. _Fuck, this was nice. No, amazing!_

The blonde moved his head up and down, making sure to take that rather big cock further into his mouth every time, fighting urge to gag as it hit the back of his throat. It also became really hard to keep eye contact. But after a few more times of bobbing his head, he saw Zoro close his eyes.

Sanji let the erection go with a wet pop. "Can't you even keep your eyes open?" he said teasingly while he stood up again. The green haired man opened his eyes again, locking his gaze on the blonde's immediately. Sanji gave him a seducing look and brought his hands up to the opening of his own trousers. "You want more?"

"_You_ certainly want more," the steward managed to bring out, his voice deep and husky.

"And are you going to give me that? Or should I just take it?" Sanji put a hand in his pocket and fished out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Zoro smirked. "You're well prepared." However, his patience was running thin and he grabbed the items from the cook's hand.

"I'm always prepared."

"Take down your pants," the green haired man commanded.

"Oi, don't get cocky, you shitty bastard. Just because I'm horny, doesn't mean you can order me around," Sanji said, but still complied – but only since that was what he originally planned to do. He took his underwear down together with his trousers, because he didn't feel like waiting much longer either.

Zoro reached out to the beautiful manhood that sprang up from the other's pants and slowly started to stroke it. Sanji let out a quiet moan, sending more pleasant vibrations to the steward's cock. However, after a few strokes Zoro was getting impatient again already, and he took back his hand. "Turn around."

"No," Sanji said, a little annoyed that Zoro was ordering him around again. "I wanna see you when you put that cock of yours inside me."

How much of a turn-on that was for the green haired man, it wasn't going to happen. "How does that even work in a small room like this, idiot?"

Sanji looked behind him at the small counter containing a sink to wash one's hands. "You can take me on the counter." However, he doubted it was big enough to hold him.

"You can bend over it."

"You shitty Marimo. Are we really fighting over how we're gonna have sex?!"

"Could you quiet down?" Zoro shushed, afraid someone might hear them.

"Fine," Sanji said as he turned around. It was really frustrating him that he didn't have any control over the whole situation anymore, but he was so far gone that he just wanted to fuck now. "You'd better be good."

He heard the bottle being uncapped and a few seconds later a cold, slick digit teased his entrance. The finger easily slid inside at the same time as Zoro's other hand grabbed his dick again and started stroking it. _Hng- shit, that felt good._ But after a few times of moving in and out, Sanji needed more and Zoro entered a second finger. Soon after, he started scissoring.

Sanji felt how he was being stretched and that, together with the hand on his cock was a very, _very_ pleasant feeling. "Ah, shit," he moaned quietly.

Zoro enjoyed the panting blonde before him, enjoyed the little sounds he made and enjoyed the view of his bare ass. But it all made him incredibly hard roo, almost painfully so.

After what he deemed enough preparing, he withdrew his fingers, ripped the small package open with his teeth and put the condom over his already leaking erection. The bottle he'd placed on the counter was still open and he put a fair amount of lube onto his waiting member.

"What's taking you so long, Moss-Head?" the blonde complained.

Zoro snorted as he positioned himself at the cook's entrance. "What did you say?" he asked with a warning tone to his voice. Then he spread the delicious looking, pale buttocks some more and slammed inside.

_Fuuuuck!_ Zoro's mind went blank as he was surrounded by the hot and incredibly tight ass. He heard Sanji cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Shut the fuck up!" Zoro growled. "Do you want me to lose my job?" But he barely could keep his own moans from escaping his lips.

"Fuck, I can't help it… you're so fucking huge," Sanji said panting. "Shit, just move already!"

The steward didn't need to hear that twice and began moving out and in again, this time a little slower than when he entered. However, with every thrust he sped up a little, soon getting a fast, but steady pace.

Both men tried to keep their voices down, but it was getting harder as Zoro brushed against Sanji's prostate again and again, and the blonde's ass tightened around the green head's cock. _Aah, this is good, this is so fucking amazing_, was the only thought that ran through Zoro's mind.

There was no coherent thought present in Sanji's mind either. "Oohh, shit. Yes!" he moaned as quietly as possible. _Fuck, harder, more, yes- YES! _Zoro seemed to read his mind, or maybe he'd said it out loud, he didn't know anymore, but the green haired man thrust in harder and deeper every time. And he hit that special spot inside him with every thrust, making Sanji see stars.

Zoro grabbed the blonde's head – mainly getting grip on just his hair – to get a better hold of him with one hand, while his other reached between the cook's legs again.

"Oh, fuck, Zoro!" Sanji moaned as the steward started stroking his erection exactly in time with his thrusts. This was so much stimulus, it would soon get too much. Very soon.

"Aahhh, ffffuck!" the blonde cried out as he spilled his semen over the other's hand and probably the little cabinets beneath the sink.

Zoro needed a few more thrusts to come undone as well, arching his back as he came.

For a few moments they stood there, trying to catch their breath. Then Zoro pulled out, took off the well-used condom and threw it into the bin that was built into the counter.

Sanji reached out to get some paper towels and gave some – he hadn't counted them – to Zoro, while using the others to clean himself up and after that, he wiped away the semen that he painted onto the cabinet doors.

"Fuck, that was highly unprofessional of me." Still, Zoro's orgasm clouded mind couldn't think of that as a bad thing yet. "I hope no one has noticed, or I'm screwed."

Sanji chuckled. "But wasn't it worth it?" He pulled up his boxers, followed by his pants. "It certainly killed _my_ boredom." He turned around to see the steward picking up his vest from the ground, his trousers already up and closed again.

When putting on the vest, Zoro noticed there upper button was loose. He shrugged. If nobody had heard them, he could easily make up a little lie about how that happened. "I'm glad to hear I was just something to keep you busy," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Though he hadn't expected much more, he didn't really even know the man after all, he did _want_ to get to know the man, if possible. And if he hadn't ruined his career.

When he was sure there were no traces left of their little adventure, Zoro put his ear against the door. There was no sound to be heard and he turned the lock as quietly as possible. There was a soft click and he froze for a moment, but still didn't hear anything from the other side of the door. Slowly he opened it, carefully looking if he saw anyone.

To his relief, the whole room was still – or again – empty. "You'd better get back to your seat now, quickly."

Sanji chuckled. "Yeah, seems like a good idea." He walked toward his part of the plain again. "See you later."

* * *

It was a good thing he could just sit the next couple of hours, because walking wasn't very pleasant at the moment. _Well, at least I'm not complaining about having to sit anymore_, Sanji thought as he started up a movie he had seen a thousand times before already.

He didn't really see much of it though. His mind was more occupied with the handsome steward. Not in the same, sex-driven manner as before, but nevertheless with him. He couldn't wait to see the green haired man again.

A smile appeared on his lips when he saw Zoro in his part of the plane again, about half an hour later. He seemed to check if everyone was OK or needed anything, but when he reached Sanji, he smiled a little and 'accidentally' dropped a small piece of paper into his lap. He didn't stay any longer, however, and continued along the rest of the rows of seats.

When he was gone, Sanji checked the piece of paper and saw two lines written down on it in a barely readable handwriting.

'_No one seems to have noticed._

_Do you have any free time while you're in Tokyo?'_


End file.
